Lost continents
The Lost continents conspiracy concerns lost lands that Big governments know exist, starting with Antarctica and resulting in a ‘no civilian zone’. Some of the known lost lands are Antediluvian civilizations such as Atlantis, Lemuria, and Mu, of which Antarctica may have been a part of. The lost lands are often discussions of debate, even since . Some of these locations are also said to be access points to the rumored Hollow Earth. Some of these regions and lands that existed in pre-history have since disappeared as a result of catastrophic or other geological phenomenon. Atlantis The story of Atlantis can be traced back to , and Angus Bendall Atlantis means 'city of Atlas'. Atlas mountains located in north-west Africa are apparently named after King Atlas, the first king of Mauritania. Mediterranean maps by Herodotus in 450 BC, locate 'Atlantes' people between Atlas mountains and the Eye of Sahara, also known as Richat Structure. Some theories suggest this Richat Structure was the city of Atlantis, before it submerged and and re-apeared. As such, Atlantis may have been a victim of Geological Upheaval. There is some support for the theory that Antarctica was once Atlantis, however other studies show it was actually located in the Atlantic Ocean. Researcher David Wilcock claims that after the Earth went through a pole-shift, what was once a sub-tropical continent, Atlantis quick-froze. Wilcock claims that the pole-shift was the direct result of the Great flood in ancient Mythology. It is said that a civilization from the known planet Xylanthia, located in the Sirius constellation, is where the inhabitants of Atlantis originated from.Coast to Coast: Jimmy Church (2013 Jan 13), with David Wilcock on Atlantis and Antarctica (35:14) Lemuria Lemuria, more commonly known as Katalkol or Kumari Kandam, is a continent that was located in the Indian ocean off the shore's of India and Sri-Lanka, which was said to have sunk due to mysterious circumstances. Most researchers claim it was due to the "great flood" that is described in many ancient text. Over the years artifacts and other trinkets from the sunken land have been said to wash up on the shore's of Sri-Lanka, supporting proof for the lost continent existence. It is also stated that Kumari Kandam was the original home land of the Tamil people. One of the more interesting rumors about the continent is, it is said to have been home to a technology advanced civilization inhabitanted by many different humanoid race's. Mu In 1896, the was proposed by 19th-century traveler and writer .Le Plongeon, Augustus (1896). Queen Móo & The Egyptian Sphinx. The Author. pp. 277 pages. In 1926, asserted that Mu was once located in the Pacific.Churchward, James (1926). Lost Continent of Mu, the Motherland of Man. United States: Kessinger Publishing. ISBN 0-7661-4680-4. Two years later, H.P. Lovecraft's short story "The Call of Cthulhu", published in Weird Tales of June 1928, mentioning the continent of Mu. He plots it's location near the ,H. P. Lovecraft, "The Call of Cthulhu" (1928) also known as " " (48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W), a point in the Pacific Ocean farthest from any land mass.Lukatela, Hrvoje (26 March 2004). "Point Nemo (or, One Thousand and Four Hundred Miles from Anywhere)". geocuriosa.com. The GlobeCalc Project. Retrieved 10 November 2016. also contributed to the mythos giving coordinates that was likewise near this point.Derleth, A. The Black Island (1952) *''Video:'' Lemuria and the Lemurians (May 13, 2015), Symposium on Mu Long before Tahitians(Hawaiians) lived in Hawaii, a race of people known as Mu were living there. As per the ice age cycle, 12,000 years ago the islands of Maui, Molokai, Lana’i and Kaho’olawe would have been one land mass, with the big Islands of Hawaii, Oahu and Kau’ai being close by. This would have been regarded as a mini continent at least. See also * The Lost Civilization * Antarctica * Archaeological coverups * Hidden places * Science References External links Category:Hollow Earth Category:Antarctica Category:Academic Category:Historical